Order of Knighthood
An Order of Knighthood is an organization of Knights centered around a specific goal or often even a particular nationality. Many Kingdoms hold their own national Orders of Knighthood in which natives of the Kingdom may be recognized for their services. One such is the Kingdom of Stormwind's Brotherhood of the Horse. Many members of these orders are from a military background, often awarded membership after a notable deed in battle or effective command and service. While the majority are typically military personnel, as the Grand Alliance becomes more wider in it's berth, many of the formerly militarized Knighthood Orders have opened it's doors to civilians as well, recognizing their services to their kingdoms. Orders of Knighthood by Nation Kingdom of Stormwind * The Kingdom of Stormwind holds the Brotherhood of the Horse which is regarded as the highest Order of Knighthood in the Kingdom. The Brotherhood of the Horse was mostly destroyed during the First War, although it has since rebuilt. * The Order of the Lion is the primary Order of Knighthood used by the Kingdom of Stormwind following the near-destruction of the Brotherhood of the Horse. It contains both civilian and military services, but mostly focusses on military service and duties. Kingdom of Lordaeron * The Brotherhood of Lordain, named after the semi-mythical Lordain, one of Emperor Thoradin's most trusted generals, was the Kingdom of Lordaeron's national Order of Knighthood. During the fall of the kingdom, the order was effectively destroyed and has been defunct since. Kingdom of Stromgarde * Kingdom of Arathor * Kingdom of Kul Tiras *The Order of the Silver Anchor is the Kingdom of Kul Tiras' Order of Knighthood. W.I.P. Kingdom of Gilneas * The Order of the Wolf is the Kingdom of Gilneas' national Order of Knighthood. It holds two main distinct sections (Civilian and Military), with the final section denoting seniority or greater service. Kingdom of Varland * The Order of the Seraphim is the national Varlandic Order of Knighthood. Unlike most Orders it only holds high ranking members, as more basic awards are part of one of the kingdom's lesser orders. ** The Brotherhood of the Seraphim or Seraphine Knights is a sub-group of the Order that serves as Varland's national order of Paladins. * The Order of the Thorn is the Knightly Order of Varland Proper. ** The Brotherhood of the Thorn or Thorned Knights is a sub-group of the Order that houses the Knights of the Varlandic Army who are members of regiments drawn from Varland Proper. * The Order of the Talon is the Knightly Order of the Grand Duchy of Korppari ** The Brotherhood of the Talon or Taloned Knights is a sub-group of the Order that houses the Knights of the Varlandic Army who are members of regiments drawn from Korppari. * The Order of the Tides is the Knightly Order of the Meric Principalities. ** The Brotherhood of the Tides or Tidal Knights is a sub-group of the Order that houses the Knights of the Varlandic Military who are members of the Varlandic Navy or regiments drawn from Meria. Principality of Rostkamm * The Order of Vannesyr is the national Rostkammyr Order of Knighthood. Like the Order of the Seraphim, it only holds high ranking members, as more basic awards are part of one of the kingdom's lesser orders. ** The Brotherhood of Vannesyr or Winged Knights is a sub-group of the Order that serves as Rostkamm's national order of Paladins. * The Order of the Hallowed is the Knightly Order of the Duchy of Greyhallow ** The Brotherhood of the Hallowed or the Hallowed Knights is a sub-group of the Order that houses the Knights of the Rostkammyr Military who are members of regiments drawn from Greyhallow. * The Order of the Rusted is the Knightly Order of the Duchy of Weynyrtal. ** The Brotherhood of Rusted or the Rusted Knights is a sub-group of the Order that houses the Knights of the Rostkammyr Military who are members of regiments drawn from Weynyrtal. * The Order of the Bloodied is the Knightly Order of the Duchy of Morundwald ** The Brotherhood of the Bloodied or Bloodied Knights is a sub-group of the Order that houses the Knights of the Rostkammyr Military who are members of regiments drawn from Morundwald. Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Orders of Knighthood